TAS The Movie Tainted Destinies
by reckless gamer
Summary: A Alternate Story to Operation Turned Traitor, when a Lyoko Enforcers team goes rouge and after the first war Jeremy fallows after Eclipse to try and stop the end of the worlds, as the Cybrx Crime Syndicate is formed on Amazing Spiez Boarders. OC Eclipse


**Disclaimer:**** Do not own Amazing Spiez or Code Lyoko but i do own Eclipse,  
Authors Note:This is alternate Power Rangers series that was scraped this chapter is called The Amazing Spiez VS Lyoko Enforcers The Movie: Tainted Destinies  
And this would of been adverted if Jeremy hadn't been so nosy about Eclipse's Work and had him branded a traitor  
****Now in order to clear his name and take back his empire Eclipse goes rouge and recruits the Amazing Spiez Boys for the chance to end Jeremy's Reign over his empire and kick some butt.  
Now from Eclipse Fanfiction, we present to you the fallowing  
Please Enjoy **

The Amazing Spies VS Lyoko Enforcers: The Movie Tainted Destinies  
Villain Antagonist: Lyoko Enforcers Cerberus Unit/Cybrx Crime Syndicate  
Heroes: WOOHP and the Non-Cybrx Allied Bio-Hybrid Unit of the CID (Central Intelligence Division)

Chapter 1: Operation Cerberus Rising  
Clark House, Midnight  
A Shadowy figure attacks Lee and the boys in their sleep, they wake to find that two boys are in each of their rooms. "Greetings I am Hiroki and he's Johnny we are ordered to bring you in" said Hiroki as the boys got into battle position in their Pajamas. "What do you want with us" said Marc as he attempted to kick them but little did he know that they were Lyokoian Enforcers Junior Special Forces Team Cerberus with orders to capture the boys, as Marc attempted Hiroki practically grabbed his foot a threw him into his bed. "Nice Try, but I'm a Lyokoian. Which means my Physical and Mental Abilities and Skills are at their peak and sensing point blank sharp, resistance is futile" said Hiroki, as he turned the dial on his wrist to 'Lyoko Mode' as a bright light engulfed him. "Alright here are the rules of the wager, if we win you boys come with us on your own free will and if you win you never see us again" said Johnny. "Fine by us, let's roll" Tony said as he rushed in and landed on his butt on Marc. "You're the only one left Lee, kick his butt" Tony said, as Lee attempted to rush in and knock Johnny on his butt "Sigh, Human Teenagers are so boring. *said Johnny grabbing Lee by his foot* -And Wham" said Johnny. "We win, and you remember the bet" said Hiroki as they forced the boys to their feet and out the window.

The Next Morning  
Clark House, 7AM

"Come on Boys, Wake Up" Megan yelled, but found the boys have disappeared. She picked up her MPCOM and called Jerry. "WOOHP Emergency, Immediate WOOPHing Needed" Megan said.

WOOHP  
"The boys have been kidnapped" Megan screamed in worry and shock that they really did get kidnapped. "I'll search the house" said Megan determined to find them.

Tony's room  
"Alright time to search for clues" said Megan, searching to find a clue and soon she did Radiation and lots of it.  
(I'm going to skip Marc and Lee's rooms)

LEJSFTC Base  
Digital Containment Zone  
"Now which one of you to experiment on first" said a voice as Eclipse the leader entered the room. "Hiroki, Johnny, attach them to the mind probe" Eclipse ordered.  
"Ah I see, Lee is the athletic one, Marc is smart and Tony is rash but calm" Eclipse said. "Hiroki prepare the Bio-Hybrid Program" Eclipse ordered, as Hiroki and Johnny hooked them up and sedated them.

Clark House  
LGCID Visits  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Clark I am Lyoko Galaxy Covert Intelligence Division agent Jeremy Belpois I heard your boys have gone missing and evidence shows we believe it to be a Cerberus Attack I need to speak to your daughter" said Jeremy. "Megan, there a man at the door for you" said Mrs. Clark. Megan comes to the door. "Hello, Megan can we talk for a minute in my SWAT truck" said Jeremy.  
SWAT Truck  
"I have information that the people that kidnapped your brothers are Lyokoian" Jeremy said. "What's a Lyokoian?" asked Megan. "Lyokoians are Super Soldiers with Loyalties only to the Imperial Family and its people, they are cunning and deceive, and never quit till they won" said Jeremy. "But are you Lyokoian?" Megan asked again. "Yes but not a field officer, I am an Intelligence Field Officer an Desk Job boy if you prefer, now we have to go its only a matter of time till Eclipse begins experiments to turn your brothers into Bio-Hybrids" said Jeremy as he put the pedal to the metal and left for WOOHP.

LEJSFTC Base  
Digital Containment Zone  
"85% Compete on Tony soon Bio-Hybrid Team Undercover will be activated" said Eclipse, as the Program started completion. "Bio-Hybrid Team Undercover Tony Activated" said Cybrx. (Cybrx: An AI Programmed by Eclipse to be the Lyoko Galaxy's Greatest Security System, Serves Eclipse in a Master-Sister relationship.) "35% on Lee Competed" said Cybrx. "_Soon me and my Mother shall rule the world and these spies will help us do it_" Eclipse thought with Evil intent. "Welcome Team Undercover Cerberus Operative Tony Clark to the Alpha Base" said eclipse playing a role in brainwashing. Tony realizing that fact and the fact that eclipse was an Imperial kneeled in his presence. "T81G Tony Galaxy Cybrx Series Bio-Hybrid awaiting orders Lord" said T81G. "Standby and await the awakening of your brothers (The Galaxy Brothers Undercover: Lee (Alex), Marc (Marc), Tony (Tony T81G)" ordered Eclipse. "Yes sir" said Tony. "Lee (Alex) Completed A82G Activated" said Cybrx. "Beginning Final Subject Marc for Bio-Hybrid Convertion" said Cybrx. "Welcome Alex to Cerberus you are one of us now" said eclipse (Eclipse in this story is not only head of the Special Forces but a Member of the Galaxy Imperial Family and their mafia)  
"Now to Call Jeremy and tell him to back off" said Eclipse dialing his cell. (Eclipse's Cell Phone is 100% Non Traceable) Also Marc is Bio-Hybrid MARC E83G

WOOHP  
Jerry's Office

*Ring tone of TEEN TITANS*the ringtone of Jeremy's Cell went off. "Hello" said Jeremy. "This is Eclipse, Project UNDERCOVER Kids has been Activated, WHOOP DESTRUCTION and Cell Tracker Activated" said the recorded message, as Jeremy hung up. "Eclipse is on his way to destroy WOOHP and that's not all UNDERCOVER Team GB has been activated" said Jeremy worried. "What's that mean" asked Megan. "Project Undercover is the codename for the new Covert OP's unit of team Cerberus aka your brothers" said Jeremy, leaving gasps. "But that means" said Megan, unbelieving. "Yes TEAM UNDERCOVER has been activated, Series 8 Volumes 1-3 Bio-Hybrids have been activated" Jeremy said. "We have to Lockdown WOOHP" said Megan. "That should if anything slows them down but Eclipse is Galaxy Series 4 a ranked officer of the Lyoko Galaxy Military and a Galaxy Brothers Mafia member the oldest in fact" said Jeremy.

Downtown  
Bio-Hybrids Attack Downtown to lure out WOOHP and the LGCID

"Alex Bio-Hybrid Series 8 V2 will carry out assignment" said Alex in monotone. "Spy Mode" the undercover team in unison "Bio-Hybrid Series 8 V2 Alex" said Alex (Lee) "Bio-Hybrid Series 8 V3 Marc" said E83G Marc. "Bio-Hybrid Series 8 V.1 shall begin Operation" said Tony as he and his brothers played a game of Fear Factor with innocent civilians.

WOOHP  
"This is Jeremy, Eclipse is attacking the LA and NY areas deploy backup to my location this is a priority alert" said Jeremy into his earpiece. "Jerry, does WOOHP have an Android Project" Jeremy asked. "CID Bio-Hybrid Non-Cybrx Allied Activate J43G" said Jeremy as he became J43G. "All non-Cybrx Allied Bio-Hybrids begin operation: DEFEND WOOHP" ordered Jeremy, as his former teammates came together for one last fight as the DNA Lyoko Enforcers (Digital Network Administration) at WOOHPs entrance.

"What are this human's, no NCA Bio-Hybrids and Lyoko Galaxy Enforcers beggars can't be choosers I guess" said Eclipse with a smirk. "Eclipse, your reign of evil ends now" said Jeremy, as he pulled out a DNA Card containing his Morpher DNA Code. "Ready, DNA Slash Execute" said the enforcers in unison. "Warriors of Time and Space Power Rangers Lyoko Enforcers" they said in unison.

"I don't think so, Cybrx activate the Armor Mergers" ordered Eclipse, as the Armor Mergers launched from the warehouse underwater lab thru the underwater Launch tubes. "Revolution is mine, and Destroyer is Tony's" said Eclipse. "What about mine and Alex's" said marc wining. "They are still in development split up operation Destroy WOOHP is a go" said Eclipse. "Marc and Alex take the WOOHP agents me and Tony will handle the Enforcers" ordered Eclipse. "GAS Blaster Mode Activate" said Eclipse. "You wont stop Master Cybrx and the CCS we shall take over the city and the world" said eclipse ending with an evil laugh. "GAS Sword Mode" said Mark and Alex (Lee) as they took on Megan and Jerry. "Cybrx send the Legacy destroy WOOHP with the Requiem cannon" Eclipse gave the order to Cybrx to fire his Warships Nuclear Cannon on WOOHP and eliminate the city. "So your stronger than I thought then lets do it hiroki, Johnny "Eclipse said as they pulled out their DNA Morphers. "they have DNA Morphers" said Yumi in shock. "Who do ya think created the DNA Morphers Jeremy" said Eclipse as they pulled out a ID Slash Card. "DNA (Dark Network Alliance) Slash" said Hiroki, Eclipse and Johnny in unison. "Cybrx Crime Syndicate D.N.A Revolution" said Eclipse as he revealed his new out fit a black jumpsuit with red outlines. "Cybrx Crime Syndicate D.N.A Command" said Hiroki. "Cybrx Crime Syndicate D.N.A Sigma Sliver" said Johnny. "Cybrx Crime Syndicate Cerburus Squad" the three said in unison.

Meanwhile  
WOOHP Distress Beacon sent to Sam, Clover, and Alex (Introducing WOOHP Super Spies)

Return to the fight

"Hey you up here" said Sam floating down on her parachute. "Super Spies, well Hiroki Johnny lets use the new models" said Eclipse. "UNDERCOVER Fall Back and regroup" ordered Eclipse.

"I need the X8-001 Revolution SkyGrasper Mode, Now" said Eclipse as Cybrx raised the hanger and remote launched. "I need T1-001 Command SkyGrasper NOW!" said Hiroki as the Hanger switched to Triumph Series 1. "I Need T1-002 Sigma SkyGrasper Mode NOW!" said Johnny as the Mecha's Arrived and they all climbed aboard (all X8's are 2 persons and T1's have a hidden Seat in the pit). "Fire Lasers" ordered Eclipse to Tony his co-pilot knocking the girls right out of sky and on their butts. Jeremy in awe and shock said "No Way those Lyoko Galaxy Series GUNDAMs not good we might get our butts kicked" Jeremy said as he used his PDAM (Personal Digital Assistant Manager) and called for the Legendary team but was sad to find out that Eclipse had taken the Legendary GUNDAM Suits when he escaped and swapped the singles to Eclipses right arm Dark Network Alliance Morpher. "Nice try but the Legacy is my warship and the new Destroyer, Vanquish, and Vengeance Suits are active do the math its 6 on 0" said eclipse ending with an evil unison laugh. (X/T Duo Series OS Specially made for the CCS XTD1-001 Destroyer, XTD1-002 Vanquish, and XTD1-003 Vengeance) "Now Cybrx, Send the XTD's" ordered Eclipse, as the classified Series Xtended/Triumph Duo Series Activated. "XTD Series 1 Mecha Activated beginning Launch" said Cybrx. "Confirming Clearance, XTD1 Series launch" said Cybrx. "Tony to the destroyer, Marc the Vanquish, and Alex the Vengeance" ordered Eclipse as the boys boarded their respected Mecha and entered battle. "Long Live Cybrx, Long Live Eclipse" said the team in unison.

"Jeremy are the new X9's ready for activation" asked Yumi, Jeremy nodded. "We call on the Xtended 9th Generation Series" said the LG: DNA Rangers. "X9-001 Exodus" said Ulrich. "Ulrich defend WOOHP" Jeremy ordered, as Ulrich boarded the Exodus Xtended GUNDAM. "A new model guess we missed one" said Eclipse. "Jerry, activate WOOHP Defense Systems or something" asked Jeremy. "Don't worry Jerry we got this one" said Sam.

(In this one Eclipse separated from the Lyoko Galaxy along with his weapons company thus renaming his company Lyoko Tech Enterprises (or LTE) Weapons and Weapon Development with Defense Contracts with the Cybrx Crime Syndicate as their new Supplier of Weapons. After Cybrx went rouge Cyber-izing Hiroki and Johnny into Hybrids like eclipse and Jeremy caught on and started to rebel and attacked Eclipse thus ordering Cybrx and his team to steal the legacy) (For more check out Lyoko Enforcers VS Cybrx and Cerberus)

"All Cybrx Crime Syndicate Members retreat to the Legacy for immediate firing of the requiem" ordered Cybrx, Eclipse turned. "Sorry, Spies but we have been ordered to retreat so we can fire the Legacy Warships Secret Weapon" said Eclipse. "Why don't I like the sound of that" said Sam.

Aboard the Legacy  
Command Center/Bridge

"Cybrx, Activate the Legacy Warships Configuration Program" said Eclipse as they all took their places aboard the Legacy. "Weapons and Defenses Activated" said Marc. "Confirming Hull and GUNDAMs aboard Ship" said Cybrx. "3 Xtended/Triumph Duo Class, 2 Triumph Class, and 1 Xtended Class" said Hiroki as Cybrx checked and logged it in. "All System Ready, Activating Legacy Launch Systems" said Cybrx. "Open Outer Doors, and raise the Launch Hanger the XTSNW-Legacy has been activated" Alerted Cybrx.

"Outer Doors Opened, Hanger at ready Legacy Launch" Ordered Eclipse as the warship launched into battle being a Lyoko Galaxy Defense Network Warship it had all the defense features and weaponry of the Fortress System.

"All Piliots to Battle GUNDAMs Detected 4 Xtended Class Series 1s and 2 Alpha Winged Class" said Cybrx. "This is funny the AW and X1's this will be fun" said Eclipse.  
(LGDN GUNDAM Xtended Project Series 1 Fighter Guardian and Defender)  
(LGDN GUNDAM Triumph Project Series 1, Currently operated by the CCS along with any newer GUNDAMs)

"Red alert, Large object detected over Downtown LA" said Jerry over the alarm. (I was about to add G.L.A.D.I.S but I figured that would be out of the story)

"Oh Crap, it's the Legacy Warship it could destroy half of LA with one burst of Requiem" said Jeremy scared. "Alright Plan B, Activate GUNDAM Xtended Series 4 Freedom Justice and Xtended Series 8 002 Berserker" Jeremy ordered. "Jerry, Let the LGDN take over the operation with your girls we have 4 spare units. Jerry take the Justice, Clover Draw fire, Sam and Alex take the Genesis and Chaos" Jeremy ordered after given Jerry gave command over the operation the LGDN.

"Guardian Team Deploy" ordered Jeremy.

Legacy

"Sir we confirmed new Enemy GUNDAMs 2 X4s and the Diamond Series Ruby" said Cybrx. "Diamond Series they are formable adversarys but it is futule. Cybrx prepare our escape and activate the requiem Cannon set on 85%" said Eclipse.

"Attention all CCS Hybrids begin escape to ship requiem is in effect all units withdraw this is an emergency alert" Eclipse ordered his team. "Well you heard the boss newbies withdraw from battle" Hiroki repeated. "Roger Commander Hiroki Ishiyama" said Marc. "Right behind you" said Tony. "Later enjoy the farewell present" said Lee. "Farewell present?" said Sam looking up to see the legacy arming its self.

"Fire" said Eclipse as a radiation burst destroys the Core of WOOHP as Eclipse warps to a new dimension

After the blast  
"Whos still alive sound off" Jeremy said, everybody groaned.


End file.
